In the field in which the present utility model is developed, the means used to close the side compartments of cargo vehicles such as trucks, closed trucks, boxcars, trailers, or semi-trailers are observable. The means utilized for said purpose generally use detachable gratings, xe2x80x9csantamariaxe2x80x9d-type hopper doors, or simply crossbars, depending, of course, on the type of merchandise transported.
Nevertheless, although such systems serve the functions for which they were created more or less efficiently, they present weaknesses in terms of how they are opened or closed, given that some or all of the components, such as hinged side bars, usually need to be dismantled or present relatively complicated mechanisms such as xe2x80x9csantamariaxe2x80x9d-type sliding hopper doors.
The present utility model has the purpose of providing a foldable hopper door mechanism that can be folded upward and driven by a hydraulic or pneumatic means, which allows the following advantages:
It provides maximum access space, given that it in no way interferes with cargo vehicle entry into the internal space.
It facilitates the operation of the hopper door by remote activation, without the direct intervention of the operator.
It defines a safety measure during the running and parking of the vehicle and its cargo, given that the hydraulic or pneumatic mechanism makes it possible to keep the hopper door tightly closed, unless it is directly driven, for example, from the cab of the vehicle.
It is especially useful in sheds or more or less enclosed spaces, given that during operation it takes up little lateral space in the travel of the hopper door, and it also does not especially take up space above when it reaches its maximum [degree of] opening.